


Strictly Professional

by jlstreck



Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types, The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlstreck/pseuds/jlstreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little one shot focused on immediately before and after Beck goes out to catch Watney. There was more to the conversation about cutting Beck loose than we saw in the book.</p><p>Depending on the reception there may be more to come, so let me know if you want it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Vogel.” Beck stared at the other astronaut’s back waiting for him to turn around.

“Ja?”

Beck met the other man’s eyes. “If I can’t reach Mark, I want you to release my tether.”

“Dr. Beck,” Vogel said, “the Commander has said no to this.”

“I know what the Commander said, but if I need a few more meters, I want you to cut me loose. I have an MMU, I can get back without a tether.” He argued, wanting Vogel to understand how serious he was.

“I will not do this, Dr. Beck.”

“It’s my own life at risk, and I say it’s okay.”

“You are not the Commander.” Vogel countered. Personal preferences held little weight in a command environment.

“I’m not, but you’ll do it because letting him die again will kill me anyway. At least if you cut me loose we’ll both have a chance to live.”

Vogel glared at him, searching Beck’s expression for a long moment.

“Fuck it.” The astronaut sighed. “This whole mission was a mutiny to begin with. What’s what more order disregarded.”

“Exactly.” Beck clapped him on the shoulder.

Fortunately, when push came to shove, Vogel didn’t have to make the decision. It was a game of inches, but Beck reached Watney without needing to cut the tether. Closing the airlock, Vogel and Beck shared a brief, but meaningful look.

“I’m glad I didn’t have to cut you loose.”

“Cut him loose? Why the fuck would you even thing of doing that?” Watney screamed at Vogel before turning on Beck. Exhausted as he is, the rescue and Vogel’s comment have enough adrenaline coursing through him that he is surging with energy. “Please tell me he’s not actually implying you told him to do something that fucking stupid!”

“It wasn’t stupid,” Beck shouted back as he freed himself from his suit with a bit less care than usual.

“Yes! It was! How could you think I’d be okay with that?”

“If it worked, we’d both be alive, and I figured you would get over being mad eventually. If it didn’t, then you wouldn’t survive long enough to worry about it, and at least I’d die knowing I did everything I could.” Beck’s voice cracked, his own adrenaline beginning to fade and the emotional strain of everything since having to declare Watney dead on Mars hitting him all over again.

Vogel slipped out of the area, understanding this was not something Beck or Watney needed an audience for. Running into Lewis, headed to greet her newly reacquired crew member, he grabbed her arm to stop her.

“I wouldn’t if I were you, Commander.”

“Wouldn’t what?” She looked at him, brows raised in confusion.

“Go in there.” Vogel smirked. “Give them a bit of time first.”

Commander Lewis stared blankly at him for a bit. “But I thought Beck and Johanssen ...”

“No. Just good friends. More like siblings.”

“Oh.” Lewis’ mouth hung open.

“Come on Commander, I’m sure Mark will want to see us all, but let them work it out. Not to mention the poor guy needs a shower before he faces the team, as much of our sake as his.”

“Right.” She followed Vogel back away from Beck and Watney, still processing this revelation.

Out of their suits, Watney stared at the doctor, mouth gaping open.

“But …”

“I’m just glad you’re back … safe … alive. That’s enough.” Beck closed his eyes, trying to ground himself in that information. Mark was alive. He could go back to watching him, pining, and knowing he was okay. That would be enough.

“I thought you … Johanssen …” Mark couldn’t even get the full sentence out.

“Fuck no! She’s like my sister.” Beck shuddered at the thought.

“Oh.”

“Listen Mark, just forget everything you’ve just heard. You’ve been through hell. You need a shower, and I need to examine you to make sure you really are okay.” He watched as Mark’s expression shifted, but couldn’t decide what it meant before it shifted again. “Strictly professional. I assure you.” And it would be. He wouldn’t let himself make this any more awkward than it already was.

Mark stared at Beck, taking in the longing and hurt Chris tried to bury, cataloging every line of worry and fatigue on the doctor’s face, remembering all the smiles he’d seen on those lips before.

“I’d be okay with less than strictly professional. You know … if that option's on the table.”

Chris started to speak, but choked on the words. Of all the ways he’d thought this conversation might go - many of them leading to him with a black eye - he never considered this one.

“Actually, I wouldn’t mind a hand in the shower. My hair is a disaster, and I don’t think I can lift my arms that high at the moment.”

“Shower …” Beck stared at the other man before finally moving. “Right. I can help with that.” The two started toward the crew quarters. “Heat’s all jacked up in your bunk, so we’ll have to use mine for now.”

“That’s fine. I’m not feeling overly picky at the moment.” Mark reached out, grabbing Beck’s hand as they floated toward the doctor’s quarters. “I was prepared to settle for just standing under water and rinsing off, so this is already light years ahead of that.”

Beck laughed. “Well, don’t get any crazy ideas. I may not have examined you yet, but I can already tell you are in no shape for fooling around.”

“Oh come on. Not even a little?” Mark pouted at him as Beck gently shoved him into his quarters.

The doctor stopped just inside, pulling Mark close. Watney tensed for a split second at the unexpected contact before letting himself melt into the doctor’s lean but solid frame. Arms wrapped tight around him, long fingers stroking the back of his neck, Watney’s composure cracked. Everything he’d been through, all the risks he took, all the endless days without any physical contact with another living being caught up to him.

“Ssshhh. It’s okay. You’re back with us. You’re safe. I’ve got you.” Beck murmured reassurances into his ear. “You really do need a shower, but I can hold you as long as you need. As long as you want.” Beck amended his statement.

Watney couldn’t find the words to reply, instead letting himself sink further into Beck’s embrace. By the time his tears slowed, he felt a bit more prepared to stand on his own.

“Shower?” Watney asked Beck once he’d put all of three inches of space between them.

“Yes. Shower. Then I am going to examine you. As much as I’d like to just curl up around you in bed, I have to know what kind of condition you’re in.” Beck gave him a pointed look.

“You mean everybody on the ground will be on your ass if you don’t hurry up and report.” Watney snarked, familiar with NASA’s never ending need to know every little details of their astronaut’s physical conditions.

“That too, but I need to do it for me too. I …” Beck wasn’t sure how to explain the deep-seated need to catalog every single inch of Mark, to know every little hurt, to find a way to fix them all.

“Hey, this isn’t your fault.” Mark raised his hand to wipe away the tear that fell down Beck’s cheek. “You had no way of knowing, and if you guys had waited any longer to go it would have been all of us stranded on Mars, and even my botany powers aren’t enough to keep six of us alive long enough for a rescue mission.” He laughed at his joke, but quickly quieted when he saw the pain etched in Beck’s eyes. “Okay, too soon to joke about surviving on Mars. I get that. I’m sorry.”

“No. You don’t need to apologize.” Beck hurried to reassure him.

“Come on, you promised me a shower. Maybe we should just hold off on the talking thing until I’m clean and feeling a bit more human, and a bit less like toxic waste.”

“Right. Shower. Let me go start that.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of Strictly Professional - AKA More BeckWatney!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't quite the way I thought this was going to go, but the boys had other ideas.

“How do you feel now?” Beck asked reaching with the towel to dry Mark’s hair now that the man had slipped into a clean pair of pants. His own pants were wet and clinging too him, but it hadn’t felt right to strip down completely to help Mark in the shower. Not to mention, while a small part of him was doing mental back flips that his interest was returned, the much larger part was concerned with the other man’s well-being. In this situation, being the flight surgeon had to come first.

“Like I was just launched off the surface of Mars in a convertible.” Mark groaned, leaning his still damp head against Beck’s bare chest. “Oh wait. I was just launched off the surface of Mars in a convertible. Seriously, did you see the thing you pulled me out of?”

Beck let the towel drop, wrapping his arms tight around Mark’s bony shoulders “Yes. I was trying to forget about that particular monstrosity.” Beck closed his eyes against the memory of the stripped down MAV that had delivered Mark back to him.

“You think that was bad, you should see what they had me do to the rovers. Fuck. Those poor things will never be the same again. They look like they were left over night in the wrong part of town.” Mark chuckled, making him grimace against the pain.

“Come on. Why don’t we get the exam over with so I can wrap those ribs and give you some of the good stuff for the pain?” Chris was already familiar with most of what was wrong having used their time in the shower to catalog Mark’s various ailments. Two broken ribs, several pretty nasty looking bruises, an assortment of cuts and scrapes, and an unsurprising amount of weight loss seemed to cover the physical side. The doctor wasn’t pleased with any of it, but given the alternative of a banged up Mark versus a dead Mark, he wasn’t complaining either.

“You promise you’ll give me the good stuff?” Watney teased as he let Chris guide him toward the bed that double as an exam table.

“Only if you follow all my instructions.” Beck raised an eyebrow at Mark.

“And there’s the Doctor Bossy-Beck I missed.” Watney pouted.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure making me fall for you is not the way to make me care less about your well-being.” Beck muttered as he turned away to grab a few supplies. Despite Mark’s apparent acceptance of Chris’s affection, he couldn’t shake the fear that he would be less receptive if he hadn’t just been rescued off the surface of Mars.

“Fuck. Hadn’t thought about that. I’ve just royally screwed myself, haven’t I?” Mark groaned. He watched as Chris kept his back turned for a long moment, longer than seemed necessary given he wasn’t actively reaching for things any more. “Doc?” He watched as Chris’s still bare shoulders tensed at the quiet word. “Chris,” Watney’s voice was insistent. Still, Chris didn’t turn toward him. “Why the fuck are you hiding over there?”

“I’m not hiding.” Beck hissed.

“And yet you’re not coming back over here with the bandages either.” Mark growled. “So again, why the fuck are you hiding over there?”

Chris whirled around to face Watney, jaw tense and tears threatening to spill from his large, gray eyes. “I … you … I should have kept my mouth shut. This isn’t fair to you.” Beck set the supplied he’d gathered on the table. “I’ll go see if someone else can wrap …”

“Stop.” Chris took a step toward the door. “Chris, stop! You’re going to have to back up a second for me because I get the feeling you just had an entire conversation with me in your head, and I’m pretty sure you got my end of the dialog all fucking wrong.”

“I’m sorry.” Beck turned, eyes flitting to Mark before dropping to the floor.

“You should be.” Watney shook his head when Beck’s eyes shot back up to look at him. “Okay, you’ve got to fucking stop with the looking like a kicked puppy thing. How am I supposed to tell you you’re being a fucking moron if you’re looking at me like that.”

“I’m sorry.” Chris repeated.

“Again, you should be, but I’m guessing not for whatever you think you should be sorry for. You should be sorry for excluding me from the conversation, because trust me I have all kinds of witty responses and shit stored up after all that time alone. I want every possible opportunity to use them.”

Chris just stared at him this time, not sure what he was supposed to say now. This whole day was fast becoming too much. Preparing to rescue Mark, thinking they weren’t going to succeed, actually succeeding, having his feeling unintentionally outed, Mark’s unexpected response, and his sudden freak out were pushing him well past the brink. All of that made him feel like a total ass because it was Mark that should be the center of the attention and worry, not him.

“Come here.” Mark stretched a cautious arm toward him, grimacing at the pain. “Please.”

Faced with Watney’s expression of pain and outright invitation to move closer, Beck came back to him. He started to stop a respectful distance from where Mark sat the bunk, but the other man caught his wrist and pulled him so he stood between his legs.

“Want to tell me what this was all about? One minute you’ve got my wrapped rather contentedly in your arms, and the next you’re acting like I told you to fuck off. Will you please just tell me what the me in your head did to cause this?”

Beck’s eyes closed as Mark’s hand gripped the bare skin just above Chris’s still soggy pants.

“I didn’t mean for this to happen, especially the second you got back on Hermes. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.”

“I’m going to venture a guess that by this, you mean me finding out you have the hots for me.” Mark smirked, trying to bring back the teasing tone from earlier.

Chris opened his eyes, throwing a weak glare at Watney. “Not exactly what I meant, but yes.”

“And in all of your doctorly wisdom, you think you need to back away now because after having been the only living being on a planet for so long I may be going along with your wishes just because I miss having any kind of contact with another human. Am I right so far?”

Beck’s mouth is gaping open at how blunt Mark is about this, but he nods.

“Well, you’re not wrong about me missing human contact. I am pretty fucking tired of my right hand; however, I’m still picky about people I let in my showers.” Beck stared at him confused. “I’m just saying, out of everyone on Hermes and at NASA, you’re the only one I’d be willing to shower with, and I made that decision long before we ever left Earth.”

“You … what? Why?”

“I thought you had the hots for Johanssen. Was positive you were straight. Had I had an inkling those two ideas were off the mark I would have upped my non-existent flirting game.” Mark smiled when this earned him a chuckle. “Seriously, botanists aren’t exactly known for their flirting prowess. Spending all your time with plants isn’t conducive to practicing conversational skills.”

“And yet you still managed to catch me eye.” Chris let himself be pulled in as Mark reached a second hand to grip his hips.

“I guess I did.” Mark looked at up Chris, giving the doctor a moment to catch on to what was happening.

“And you’re sure this is what you want? I don’t want to rush things and have you regret it later.”

“I’m sure.” Watney whispered, his breath ghosting over Chris’s face.

“You …”

“Just shut the fuck up and kiss me already.” Mark cut him off, tugging the doctor forward so their lips met.

The kiss was gentle, Mark’s condition still at the forefront of Chris’s mind, keeping him in check. Still, he managed to bring his hands up, cupping Mark’s face with is slender fingers.

Lips parting for air, the two rested their foreheads against each other. As far as first kisses go, it was one they were both likely to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day - and give me a clue whether or not I should keep going with this little monster.
> 
> You can also find me on [ Tumblr.](http://jlstreck.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when I thought I’d never get more written on this, I watched The Martian for the millionth time and inspiration struck. Hope you enjoy.

“Technically speaking, I should discourage this,” Lewis gave a pointed look at Beck and Watney’s joined hands as they joined the others in the lounge area. “Or even officially reprimand the pair of you. But given that so far on this mission we’ve left one of you on Mars and collectively decided to disregard direct orders and basically hijack the Hermes, I’m not going to. Don’t let it interfere with getting your work done or the safety of the crew.” She smiled warmly, still so happy they’d brought Watney safely back on board that for all she could care they could run around the ship like a couple of horny teenagers and she still wouldn’t object. “Don’t make me regret this.”

Beck’s face flushed crimson, still reeling from the surprising turn the day had taken. Watney, on the other hand, grinned mischievously as he nodded at her words.

“Is there more to this lecture or can we finally say hello?” Martinez teased from behind Lewis, making the commander roll her eyes in mock annoyance.

“Welcome back, Mark.” Lewis wrapped him in a hug instead of answering Martinez. “I’m so glad you made it.”

“Me too. Can’t say I really recommend the whole solo martian experience. The food lacked variety, company was questionable at best, and the music … don’t get me started on the music.”

“Speaking of, I have yours if you want it back.” Vogel gave him an apologetic smile.

“Thank you and I’m never letting you borrow anything ever again.” Watney teased, taking a step forward to greet the other man.

It took a while, but eventually he made it through his reunion with each member of the crew. Hugs, laughter, and a few tears were shared. It still felt strange to be back around people after so long alone. Watney was torn between settling himself into the middle of the activity and hiding away for a while, overwhelmed with so much in stark contrast to the last 530 days or so of complete physical isolation.

“We can catch up more later,” Beck’s voice interrupted the rest of the crew’s chattering. “For now, he needs food and rest.”

“Is that your professional opinion or are you just trying to get him alone?” Martinez waggled his eyebrows suggestively as he spoke.

“Strictly professional.” Beck answered, looking at each member of the crew before his eyes turned back to Watney. He could see Mark struggling not to laugh at his word choice. He had a feeling that particular phrase was destined to have a double meaning with the two of them for a long time.

“Why don’t you go get him settled and I’ll bring you two something to eat?” Johanssen offered. Prior to today she was the only member of the crew that knew how Beck felt about Watney. She’d also had a pretty good clue about Watney’s interest but never could find a way to knock some sense into the pair of them before things went to shit.

“Thanks, Beth.” Chris gave her a quick hug before turning his attention back to Mark. “Nothing too rich. He’s gonna need time for his system to adapt to more varied foods again.”

“Got it. No making Mark sick with his first meal back on Hermes.” She nodded before heading toward the kitchen.

“Fine. Just one request,” Mark spoke up before she made it out the door.

“What’s that?” Beth spun toward him.

“No potatoes.” Mark grimaced at the word.

“Well there goes my evil plan.” Beth snickered as she flipped back toward the kitchen, the sound of her laughter following her.

“Don’t worry. She’s not that mean.” Beck assured him as his hand came to rest on Mark’s hip.

“You,” Lewis pointed at Watney, “rest and relax. I’ll give the powers that be an update on your condition. They can wait until later to talk to you more. And you,” she looked to Beck, “make sure he follows those orders.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Beck quickly agreed, relieved that he wasn’t going to need to find excuses to stay close.

“Let us know if you need anything.” Lewis offered before the pair headed off toward Beck’s quarters.

Lewis, Martinez, and Vogel watched as they disappeared down the corridor.

“How much trouble will they be in with NASA?” Martinez asked when they were out of earshot.

“Under normal circumstances, they would be reprimanded. But all things considered, I don’t think they’ll say a word. Though it’s probably in their best interest for all of us to keep it under wraps until we land. No point borrowing more trouble.”

“Fair enough.” Martinez replied. “The powers that be better not give them crap after everything.”

“What happens on the Hermes stays on the Hermes.” Vogel chuckled. “At least until we’re back on Earth.”

“Exactly.” Lewis agreed.

  


**Strictly Professional**

  


“Are you really going to make me sleep?” Mark pouted as they shut the door to Beck’s quarters. “Not saying I’m up for running a marathon, but I really don’t feel like sleeping when I finally have someone to talk to that isn’t on the other end of a computer.”

Beck shook his head, trying to hide his smile as he watched Mark moved around his quarters. “Nah. I’m not gonna make you sleep. Resting will be good for you, but that can be done kicked back and relaxing even if you’re awake.” He hesitated for moment, watching Mark’s expression carefully. “It’s just … I …”

“Come on, doc. It scares me when you start doing that.” Mark stepped closer to Chris.

“Doing what?”

“When you go from being your usual bossy self to hesitating over every word. It’s not normal.” Mark arched his brows, daring Beck to argue. “So what is it you were trying to say?” He had a feeling there was something behind the way Beck kept acting so timid with things, but decided to wait and push on that later if the doc didn’t come clean on his own.

Beck huffed, knowing Mark was right. “I didn’t want you to think I pulled you away from the others just to keep you to myself. If you want to join them you can. I won’t stop you and I’ll make sure Lewis knows its okay as long as you’re taking it easy.”

“But?”

“But you looked like you might have been a bit overwhelmed.” Chris started to turn, searching for something to do with his hands so he didn’t have to just stand her and listen to Mark tell him to fuck off and stop being so overbearing.

“You’re doing it again.” Mark spoke, but the words weren’t what Beck was anticipated. Watney stepped closer, pressing his far too bony chest against Beck’s back, snaking both hands around his sides to pull him closer. “You’re having another conversation with me in your head and I can already tell you’re getting my fucking lines wrong again.”

Chris closed his eyes, feeling Mark’s breath hot against his neck.

“For the record, you were right. It was great seeing everybody and I want to spend time with them, but it was also overwhelming. I’m not used to groups of people. Hell, I’m not used to people at all right now.”

“Do you want me to …”

Beck started to step away, but stopped when Watney’s hands tightened across his stomach.

“No. I want you to stop listening to the fake me in your head that’s telling you to run away and start listening to the me that’s standing right fucking here telling you to stay.” Mark growled, his mouth mere inches from Beck’s ear. “Unless this isn’t what you want. Then I’m not stopping you from going.”

Chris pulled Mark’s hands away from his body, giving himself enough room to turn around and face the other man.

“I’ll try. I’m sorry I keep being dramatic.” Beck started into Watney’s eyes. “I want to be right here with you, but …” He stopped.

Mark waited for several seconds to see if he would continue before speaking. “If you keep this up I’m going to start insisting that you tell me why one of the bossiest people I’ve ever met is suddenly second guessing himself every time he speaks.”

Guilt flashed across Beck’s expression and suddenly Mark got it.

“You made the call that I was dead.” He watched Chris’s eyes slam shut, lower lip catching between his teeth as he tried to stop the tears that immediately welled in the corner of his eyes. “Fucking hell, Chris.” Watney wanted to smack himself when he saw the doc flinch. “You went off the only data you had. How the hell were you supposed to know that my readings stopped because of one of the most freaky, fluke accidents ever instead of me actually being dead.”

“But …” Chris still didn’t open his eyes.

Mark raised his hands, brushing the unshed tears away with his thumbs before leaning in to place a gentle kiss on Beck’s lips. “You can’t spend the rest of your life second guessing every decision you make because of one crazy ass call that anyone in your position would have made. If you hadn’t made that call Lewis would have stuck around and we’d all be dead on Mars by now. My botany prowess is impressive and shit, but even I couldn’t have made enough potatoes to keep us all alive until a rescue came.”

“But …” Beck finally opened his eyes, but still couldn’t figure out what to say.

“No. No buts. I’m not saying it’s an experience I care to repeat, but I made it through. Thanks to you I am both a space pirate and the first person to colonize another planet.” Watney grinned. “You’re not allowed to regret letting me do that.” He held Beck’s face, forcing him to meet his eyes. “You made the only decision you could that ended in all of us being alive. There’s nothing to regret.”

Chris wanted to argue, but knew that Mark was right. “Fine. You win this one.”

“Oh, I’ll win more than this one.” Watney smirked as he dropped one hand to reach around and grab Beck’s ass, getting a surprised squeak out of the doctor just before they heard a knock at the door.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment or hit me up on [ Tumblr ](jlstreck.tumblr.com) if you'd like to see this continued.


End file.
